


Maybe I Have Fallen

by weyheynig



Category: Gabriel - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Human Gabriel, Hurt Gabriel, Other, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weyheynig/pseuds/weyheynig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm kind of stuck here... I'll never understand why they don't believe me. See, my names Gabriel, and I'm an archangel. I don't know how I ended up on Earth, but here I am now. Stuck in this stupid insane asylum, just because I think I'm an archangel. Stupid, right? None of my angel mojo works down here, which is a huge bumer. Why has it come down to this? Why has God sent me here? Maybe I have fallen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh, come on! Why can't I talk to them? It's not like I'm a child!" I cried as they took my arms, leading me back to my room. "I have done nothing wrong! Release me!" Staggering in their grip, I finally got them to get their dirty hands off me. Dusting off my white trousers, glaring at them I said, "As I was saying, before you two rudely dissrupted me, why can't I talk to them? I'm only human." I have to keep my act of being human up, because, of course, they think I'm crazy. Pretending to be human is awfully exhausting, to be honest. You have to eat, sleep, take showers, poop, and pee; all that fantastic stuff. Everytime I do one of those things, it makes me feel like crap. Eating- I can taste every molocule. Sleeping- I haven't had a dream in last millinia, and if I do, they're not so pleasing. Peeing and pooping- let me tell you, I'll never get use to it. Showering is probably the only nice thing to being human, because you get all that time to think. I shut off everything else in my mind. I never get time to think about myself unless I'm bathing.

I hear voices all the time in my head. Maybe thats why they think I'm insane. But I realize they're not just voices, they're prayers- to me. It kills me slowly as I hear them because I can do absolutely nothing since my mojo hasn't showed up yet. Their pleeds, their cries, It all hurts. I can feel their pain. I try to answer- I try to let them know I'm there, but I just can't. I don't know if I'll ever know how; but I have to keep trying.

As the guards just stare, I shurgged it off and made my way back to the main room. For some reason, even though we're all adults here, they have seperated the genders. It's no fun, I swear! I mean, of course, these men are fun to tease, but the women- they get furious and, they never seem to let it go. That's the best part about it. They know that I can do whatever I want, whenever I want, just to piss them off.

I sat down at one of the tables where no one sat so I could have sometime to think. Though I wouldn't get much. The voices- they never stopped. I tried to send some passage to them, (like from a book or a song) to let them know that I'm listening, but I've never figured out if its actually worked or not. Some just give up and stop praying. Sooner or later I'll hear their voice again. Everytime it feels as if my heart is being pierced by all the emotions they have welled up inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, come on! Why can't I talk to them? It's not like I'm a child!" I cried as they took my arms, leading me back to my room. "I have done nothing wrong! Release me!" Staggering in their grip, I finally got them to get their dirty hands off me. Dusting off my white trousers, glaring at them I said, "As I was saying, before you two rudely dissrupted me, why can't I talk to them? I'm only human." I have to keep my act of being human up, because, of course, they think I'm crazy. Pretending to be human is awfully exhausting, to be honest. You have to eat, sleep, take showers, poop, and pee; all that fantastic stuff. Everytime I do one of those things, it makes me feel like crap. Eating- I can taste every molocule. Sleeping- I haven't had a dream in last millinia, and if I do, they're not so pleasing. Peeing and pooping- let me tell you, I'll never get use to it. Showering is probably the only nice thing to being human, because you get all that time to think. I shut off everything else in my mind. I never get time to think about myself unless I'm bathing. I hear voices all the time in my head. Maybe thats why they think I'm insane. But I realize they're not just voices, they're prayers- to me. It kills me slowly as I hear them because I can do absolutely nothing since my mojo hasn't showed up yet. Their pleeds, their cries, It all hurts. I can feel their pain. I try to answer- I try to let them know I'm there, but I just can't. I don't know if I'll ever know how; but I have to keep trying. As the guards just stare, I shurgged it off and made my way back to the main room. For some reason, even though we're all adults here, they have seperated the genders. It's no fun, I swear! I mean, of course, these men are fun to tease, but the women- they get furious and, they never seem to let it go. That's the best part about it. They know that I can do whatever I want, whenever I want, just to piss them off. I sat down at one of the tables where no one sat so I could have sometime to think. Though I wouldn't get much. The voices- they never stopped. I tried to send some passage to them, (like from a book or a song) to let them know that I'm listening, but I've never figured out if its actually worked or not. Some just give up and stop praying. Sooner or later I'll hear their voice again. Everytime it feels as if my heart is being pierced by all the emotions they have welled up inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I get going on this story because I love Gabriel, and I think this story could go far. ;//u//;

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about the archangel Gabriel. I'm not for sure if I want to make it related to Supernatural or not yet. If I do, it will be a relationship about Gabriel and Sam Winchester. Enjoy.:3


End file.
